


The start of something new

by shunsicker1



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunsicker1/pseuds/shunsicker1
Summary: Short little drabble I wrote this afternoon.A certain conversation with someone got me a little inspired to write this little baby. Thanks H.





	The start of something new

It had been a rough day for Franky. Bea decided to start a battle with the Freak in the yard, and Franky was trapped in the kitchen. Once everyone cleared out and sent back to their cells, and given the all clear to move about again, Franky went in search of a particular blonde. She spotted Bridget talking to another inmate and decided to lean against a wall, in the blonde’s view, and wait patiently.  
Bridget could feel Franky’s presence right away and glanced over, catching the brunette’s green eyes, a sparkle in her own. After a few moments, Bridget separates from the other inmate, approaching Franky slowly. Franky smirks and meets her in the middle of the hallway.  
“How’s your day going Franky? You doing well?” Bridget smirks back.  
“I’ve been stuck in a kitchen all day because the redhead decided we needed to have a show off with the Freak.”  
“I can see that this event really bothered you. Would you like to come to my office and discuss it? I have…” Bridget glances at her clipboard. “I have a slot this afternoon. Would you like to fill it?”  
“Would you like me to fill it?” Franky snarks in her usual way with a wink.  
“Alright, I’ll see you this afternoon then. Now I’m off to get supplies from the supply cupboard.”  
“Mind if I tag along instead? I really don’t wanna go back to the unit yet.”  
“Sure, I see no reason for you not to.” Bridget heads off down the hall with Franky in tow.


End file.
